Sobre ser Billy Kaplan
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: A rotina de um super-herói adolescente é complicada e trabalhosa, mas, ao mesmo tempo, é muito legal.


**Título:**Sobre ser Billy Kaplan  
**Autora:**nayla  
**Beta:**acid  
**Categoria:**MS das HQs, coletânea de momentos desde o volume 1 até a cruzada das crianças** Advertências:**spoilers, mortes canônicas (nada descritivo), autora sendo meio sádica e torturando psicologicamente seu personagem favorito.  
**Classificação:**PG-13/K+  
**Capítulos:**Oneshot.  
**Completa:**[x] sim.  
**Resumo:**A rotina de um super-herói adolescente é complicada e trabalhosa, mas, ao mesmo tempo, é muito legal.

**N/A:** Aproveitando para divulgar nosso fórum lindo de fanfics que se chama Paperbackwriters e você pode conhece-lo por aqui w11 . zetaboards paperbackwriters/index/ (removendo os espaços)

**XXX**

Billy coleciona bonecos de ação, pôsteres, revistas em quadrinhos, filmes e recortes de jornais que diziam como os Vingadores salvaram o mundo _outra vez. _Ele passa suas noites lendo sobre mitologia nórdica, decorando linhagens familiares asgardianas e debatendo em fóruns online sobre qual superpoder era o mais forte simplesmente porque é legal, bem mais legal do que fazer trabalho de casa.

A Feiticeira Escarlate é sua Vingadora predileta e ele consegue dizer isso a ela, um dia, e se sente um idiota na mesma hora porque ela provavelmente ouve essas coisas o tempo todo, de todo mundo. Mas mesmo assim ela se senta ao seu lado e espera pacientemente que ele pare de soluçar para contar sua história.

– Eles me odeiam porque eu sou diferente.

– Mutante? – Ela pergunta. Billy ri.

– Eu bem queria. – Ser diferente não é sinônimo de ser especial.

Wanda diz que mutantes são mais socados do que a maioria das pessoas, mas Billy sabe que não é tão ruim assim; mutantes podem revidar, eles podem proteger pessoas inocentes, indefesas, eles têm poderes para isso, eles têm dons, eles são especiais. Eles são super-heróis.

Ele se sente um herege só por pensar que a Feiticeira Escarlate pudesse estar errada, ainda mais depois dela ter lhe curado o lábio cortado e o olho roxo, mas ele sabe que não é especial, ele sabe que não tem um dom; ele sequer pode se defender, quanto mais defender os outros. Ele sabe que, se seguir o conselho da Vingadora e enfrentar o valentão do seu colégio, ele vai acabar apanhando mais ainda, e esse prospecto não é muito animador.

Mas mesmo assim, ele _tenta. _Até hoje ele não sabe por que ele tenta salvar um garoto que ele nem conhece; talvez seja porque ele é rápido e tem mais chance de correr e despistar o valentão, talvez seja porque essas surras já meio que fazem parte da sua rotina e porque ele não quer que ninguém mais tenha que se acostumar com isso, talvez porque ele queira que a Feiticeira Escarlate esteja certa, talvez porque ele queira, porque ele sempre quis, ser um herói. E é isso que heróis fazem.

– Querendo defender o seu namoradinho, é, Kaplan? – Kesler grita, agarrando a gola de sua camisa, empurrando-lhe com força contra um dos armários.

Billy pisca e seus olhos vão de castanhos para azuis.

Ser diferente talvez não seja sinônimo de ser especial, mas talvez as duas coisas não sejam mutuamente exclusivas.

**xxx**

Ser especial não é sinônimo de ser um super-herói, Billy sabe disso. Esses novos poderes não são um ticket de entrada para os Vingadores, especialmente quando alguém quase morre porque Billy não consegue controlá-los, porque bem no fundo ele quis que Kelser sofresse o mesmo que ele fez Billy sofrer, que doesse tanto ao ponto dele não conseguir mais se levantar para revidar, _que ele não conseguisse mais se levantar._

Supervilões tem poderes, também – a diferença é que super-heróis não matam. E é importante diferenciar um do outro, é importante saber quem ele quer ser, é importante saber quando parar, Billy repete para si mesmo, deixando a cabeça cair sobre as próprias mãos ao parar na frente da mansão dos Vingadores, destruída e abandonada.

– Com licença. – Alguém chama e ele pula de susto, surpreendendo-se ao ver...

– Homem de Ferro?

– Rapaz de Ferro, na verdade. Mas você pode me chamar de Nate. – O garoto na armadura retira o capacete e desce, do ar para o chão, aproximando-se do moreno. – Você está bem?

Billy não está bem, mas ele tem esse estranho sentimento que, a partir de agora, ele vai ficar.

**xxx**

A rotina de um super-herói adolescente é complicada e trabalhosa - ele tem que saber ser discreto, tem que saber entrar pela janela do quarto, de madrugada, sem acordar os pais ou os irmãos caçulas, ele tem que se controlar para não desmaiar de cansaço nas aulas porque passou a noite inteira treinando para poder enfrentar vilões, ele tem que tentar fazer magia sem explodir coisas (o que é o mais difícil, aliás) - mas pelo menos Billy não teve dificuldade para escolher seu codinome. Ele usa _asgardiano_ como seu nick nos fóruns de quadrinhos que participa há cinco anos, já.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, é muito legal.

Até porque a coisa mais aterrorizante que Billy precisa fazer é olhar para Teddy e dizer "eu meio que gosto de você, hum, mais do que como amigo." Ele não se sente muito heroico nesse momento, encharcado de chuva, tremendo de frio e rezando como nunca rezou na vida para que Teddy retribua seus sentimentos, para que Teddy não fique com nojo e o ignore, ou pior, saia do time, ele não pode...

Teddy o beija, e seus lábios são macios e quentes e é tão bom que eles nem se separaram ainda e Billy mal pode esperar para beijá-lo de novo e de novo e pelo resto da sua vida.

**xxx**

Os Vingadores não acham que ser um super-herói adolescente seja legal; na verdade, eles são completamente contra a ideia do time, recusando apoio e até treinamento.

– Eles disseram que vão nos parar se nos verem com nossos uniformes, né? – Kate diz e sorri. – Por isso que eu consegui novos uniformes para a gente.

Vai ser diferente agora, com o Rapaz de Ferro de volta ao futuro, sem a ameaça de Kang seguindo-os como uma sombra. Eles poderiam alegremente se aposentar e seguir com uma vida normal e _chata, _sabendo que conheceram e lutaram ao lado de seus heróis preferidos, que eles conseguiram vencer um supervilão – mas isso não é tudo, isso não é o bastante, não mais.

Quando Billy coloca o novo uniforme, ele pensa em como Nate amou ser um Jovem Vingador, e em como ele mesmo ama ser um herói. Eles podem ser jovens, mas eles já tem um legado a proteger.

- _Avengers, assemble! _- Cassie proclama, ao vê-los todos já vestidos.

- Depois da escola, sim, claro. -Billy ri, abraçando a cintura do namorado.

Nesse dia, ele deixa de ser o asgardiano e se torna Wiccano.

**xxx**

As coisas mudam e eles mudam com elas. Eli decide sair do time porque não é um supersoldado de verdade, mas ainda assim age como um herói e é baleado tentando proteger o Capitão América, a mãe de Teddy morre, a casa de Billy é quase destruída, e ser um super-herói já não é mais tão legal assim.

Mas ainda é necessário, eles entendem isso, e Kate faz os Vingadores entenderem também. Eles são super-heróis, eles são vingadores, embora jovens, e eles vão continuar a lutar, dia após dia, mas se, além dos supervilões, eles tiverem que enfrentar outros heróis, bom, eles vão acabar perdendo algumas aulas.

No dia seguinte, eles se encontram, depois da escola, na mansão dos Vingadores. Kate recebe um arco e flechas e um codinome.

**xxx**

Teddy diz que se descobrir filho da Feiticeira Escarlate é tão legal quanto se descobrir filho da Galadriel, e Billy tem que concordar, embora ele ainda sinta esse vazio dentro dele que não parece disposto a ir a lugar nenhum enquanto ele não conseguir conversar com ela, ou pelo menos encontrá-la.

Billy foi atrás dela uma vez, com Tommy, enquanto Teddy se passava por ele e fazia seu trabalho de casa, mas tudo que eles encontraram foi um demônio antigo, que lhes contou sobre um passado cheio de trevas e caos, que disse que eles deviam esquecê-lo e abraçar o presente porque, seja como for, só podia ser melhor.

E talvez seja mesmo.

Billy tem pais amáveis e compreensíveis, que aceitaram Teddy na família, que também aceitaram Tommy, mesmo ele sendo seu irmão gêmeo de alma ou qualquer coisa assim, ele tem amigos incríveis por quem ele daria a vida, ele tem o melhor namorado do mundo, o que mais ele poderia querer?

Nesse momento, ele não se preocupa com o passado ou com o futuro, porque nesse momento ele tem tudo isso, e isso é _mágico. _

**xxx**

– _Euqueroqueeledurmaeuqueroqueeledurmaeuquero... _– Wiccano repete de novo e de novo, mas ele não consegue ouvir o próprio feitiço e a energia se dispersa, caindo por entre os seus dedos como grãos de areia e ele não consegue nem ouvir a risada do Warden quando ele nota o seu desespero, mas ele consegue ver e é algo doentio.

– _Euqueroquepareeuqueroquepareeuqueroquepare... _– Wiccano repete porque ele consegue ver que Teddy está gritando e que o Warden ainda está sorrindo.

– EUQUEROQUEVOCÊMORRA! – Wiccano grita e o sorriso do Warden só fica maior.

– Ele estava machucando o Teddy, eu não quis... Aquele não sou eu, oh, Deus, eu espero que não seja eu. – Billy diz quando eles são libertados e ele pode se ouvir novamente; ele ouve o quanto a própria voz lhe soa fraca, cansada e errada.

**xxx**

Em outros momentos, Billy ainda pensa em como ele tem pais amáveis e compreensíveis, que aceitaram Teddy na família, que também aceitaram Tommy, mesmo ele sendo seu irmão gêmeo de alma ou qualquer coisa assim, em como ele tem amigos incríveis por quem ele daria a vida, em como ele tem o melhor namorado do mundo e...

Ele se pergunta se tudo isso é real, ou se ele desejou que fosse. Ele se pergunta se tudo não seria, realmente, _mágico. _

Nesses dias ele se encolhe na cama e espera que passe.

**xxx**

– E o que acontece comigo se eu for realmente o filho da Feiticeira Escarlate? O neto do Magneto? – Wiccano pergunta e espera que os Vingadores respondam alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas eles se mantém em silêncio. – Entendo. Belos heróis vocês são.

Os Vingadores sempre tiveram problema com o time porque eles eram crianças, adolescentes, mas, nesse momento, Billy não se sente nem um pouco jovem. Quando ele era jovem, ele era ingênuo, _fanboy_ e idealista, e agora ele cansou de se enganar. Agora ele quer ir pra casa e quebrar seus bonecos de ação, rasgar seus pôsteres, ele quer fazer algum feitiço para voltar no tempo, voltar para o próprio passado. Ele quer voltar para falar consigo mesmo e o aconselhar a não perder tempo com heróis. Ele quer voltar e mandar o Billy jovem abraçar a Feiticeira Escarlate quando a ver, depois da escola, depois de mais uma surra de Kelser, ele quer poder abraçá-la e chorar e pedir pra que ela faça tudo fazer sentido de novo.

**xxx**

Wiccano levou-os nessa cruzada, nessa busca pela Feiticeira Escarlate, e agora Cassie está morta, Jonas está morto, Nate está morto – porque ele matou Jonas, a sangue frio – e na próxima vez em que eles o verem, ele não será mais Nate ou o Rapaz de Ferro, ele será Kang, e Billy não quer lutar contra ele.

Ele está cansado de lutar, ele está cansado.

**xxx**

Ser um super-herói é difícil quando não se sabe mais quem são os vilões. Os Vingadores pensaram que fosse a Feiticeira Escarlate, Billy pensou que fossem os Vingadores, Eli pensou que fosse o Doutor Destino.

Billy não quer mais ser um super-herói, não quando ele provou ser o vilão, no final.

**xxx**

Contra todas as expectativas, - e contra a vontade de Billy, - a vida continua. Ele acorda todos os dias às seis da manhã, vai para a escola, faz o trabalho de casa, passa direto pela sala quando seus pais estão vendo o noticiário, mas às vezes ele esquece de se barbear ou de responder as mensagens de Teddy. Às vezes ele vai se deitar cedo, enfia o rosto no travesseiro e agarra os lençóis com força.

- _Euqueriaseralguemmelhoreuqueriaseralguemmelhoreuqueriaseralguemmelhoreu... _- Ele repete e repete e repete, em sua nova rotina, até acontecer.


End file.
